Lazos De Sangre
by Lolit
Summary: En la última batalla, Tom vuelve a ser un bebé. Es adoptado por una prestigiosa familia. ¿Que paso en un ataque de mortifagos? ¿Su sangre corre por las venas de su hermana adoptova? ¿Que tiene que ver esa muggle? ¿Descubre el amor? - Prólogo
1. Prólogo

**_°Lazos de Sangre°_**

**°Prólogo°**

El ser oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos, un mago tenebroso para ser más exacta, se encontraba mal herido sosteniéndose casi sin fuerzas sobre su cuerpo, era la batalla final, la decisiva, solo tenía que ganar, aunque a decir verdad no todas las posibilidades estaban a su favor. Estaba batallando casi solo, va, solo, ya que todos sus hombres estaban desparramados en el suelo, en una agonía indescriptible, y los que se habían salvado habían unido, entiendo al fin lo tan equivocados que estaban y de seguro estaban en eso momento en busca de su familia, para tratar de reponer los cuantos errores cometidos. ¿Cuál había sido su error? Tal vez tenía que pensarlo demasiado, o era que tenía que ver en su interior y darse cuenta de su peor error, que era tan visible a los ojos de lo demás. Pero lo que si estaba claro, que ese no era el momento para detenerse en ese detalle, ya que lo que más importaba en este momento, era tratar de salvarse, o si no, no quedaba de otra y morir, igualmente, aunque desapareciera, seguiría siendo temido, odiado, y por qué no, respetado.

Suspiró mientras un dolor agudo e insoportable recorría lentamente su cuerpo, asiéndole sentir como si muchas agujas estuviesen clavándose en su cuerpo una y otra vez. Sus ojos se entrecerraban, ya no aguantaría mucho despierto, y no aguantaría mucho tiempo más con vida. 

Estaba todo por terminarse, de ahora en más se podría soñar aunque en verdad, ahora, antes y siempre, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, de todos esos días de sangre, de muerte, de oscuridad, de espanto, aún, se podía soñar, la gente de la comunidad mágica aún soñaba, conservaban una gota de esperanza, conservaban la fé en el "niño que vivió". Ese ser de pelo negro azabache, oscuro como esos días y de esos ojos brillantes de color esmeralda. ¿Él sería el vencedor? ¿Él los salvaría de todo ese caos?

Parecía que si, pero no todo es fácil, a pesar de nada últimamente era fácil y mucho menos placentero.

Pero Lord Voldemort no podía morir, no ahora, no en este momento, y nunca, el no podía simplemente desaparecer, no podía abandonar en ese mundo, no podía irse, había recuperado su cuerpo de adolescente unos meses atrás, aparentaba de unos gloriosos 16 años, y tenía que quedarse así, apoderarse de todo y de todos, y vencer, aunque ese no era en verdad el trofeo de todo, ni lo más importante. La única razón por la cual el Lord Oscuro no podía dejar en este mundo y ninguna, era porque él, Tom Riddle, no había conocido lo que era amar.

Levantaron las varitas al mismo tiempo, el pelinegro tenía todas sus fuerzas, no estaba tan bien, pero tampoco muy mal herido, en cambio el Lord, estaba que se caía en cualquier momento. 

Y algo que nadie entendió sucedió. Tan deprisa, tan repentino, tan inesperado. Algo comenzó a pasarle a nuestro Lord. Y eso que le habían pasado ya muchas cosas extrañas para que sucediera así de pronto otra. Un espeso humor negro apareció en el lugar, rodeando el cuerpo de Tom Riddle, todos los combatientes del lado bueno, que luchaban por la paz y la justicia del mundo mágico, comenzaron a desesperarse, tratando de que ese humo no se filtrara por su ser y les haga daño, tosiendo y tratando de respirar como podían, se alejaban poco a poco, pero sin perder de vista, ese humo que estaba desapareciendo. 

Gritos ahogados por la desesperación aparecían, pero no eran de una persona adulta o adolescente, eran gritos de... ¿Un bebé? ¿Un llanto de un bebé? 

El niño que vivió, traspasó, luciendo su valentía de león, y recogió algo, o alguien del piso. Un bebé lloraba a todo pulmón, en un llanto desgarrador, reclamando atención, cuidado, alimento y bueno... reclamando más que nada y fundamentalmente... amor. 

Que ironía, ¿No era Harry Potter el que varios años atrás estaba indefenso en su cuna, frente el ser más temido de todos? Ahora no, la historia de repetía, pero había cambio de papeles, salvo el detalle de que Tom no tenía un año, solo unos meses, era tan chiquitito, y claro, Harry no era un mago tenebroso, y no tenía tantos años como aquella vez en que Riddle lo había atacado.

Lo importante en este momento era saber que se haría con el pequeño Tom, porque a pesar de todo lo que él había cometido, Harry no atacaría y no mataría al bebé que seguía llorando en sus brazos, siendo observado por todas las personas, con cara de asombro, con cara de angustia, con preocupación.

Después de largas horas de meditación, de la leche del pequeño Tom, e idas y venidas de parte de todos, la solución fue inmediata, aunque no muy aceptada por las personas que tenían que cumplirla. No era una muy buena misión. Y tampoco era la mejor de todas. 

Su nueva madre agarró al pequeño en brazos, que cesó de inmediato su llanto desesperado, acurrucándose en sus mantas y durmiendo de inmediato junto a su "madre" ¿Quién iba a decir que esa mujer se haría cargo de ese ser que años atrás la había "atacado" teniendo solo 11 años? Pero bueno, en ese mundo, lo extraño era normal, no podría esperarse menos.

Es aquí cuando comienza nuestra historia, bueno, ya había comenzado, pero bueno, no es necesario aclarar la vida de Tom Riddle, ya que a partir de ahora comenzaba una nueva, tal vez mejor, tal vez peor, pero eso no se sabe, pero de algo había que estar seguros, es que puede ser que ahora, Tom Riddle, bueno, su apellido ya no era Riddle, ahora es otro, pero eso no viene al caso, lo que si hay que decir, es que él, encontraría y disfrutaría o sufriría, de esa cosa extraña, llamada amor.

~*~

Felicitaciones por leer algo tan feo como esto XD. Bueno, este es mi nuevo fic, que ya no me acuerdo que número sería. Para no perder el tiempo, seré rápida. Este fic es para **Erica**, una buena amiga del MSN y que la quiero mucho. Sin más que decir, espero les aya gustado, y lamentablemente tengo que informarles que esto seguirá. Aún no terminé de escribir el capítulo uno, pero ya casi lo tengo. 

Nos veremos pronto, en el capítulo 01 de **_Lazos de Sangre._**

****

**_Lolit XD (con ya casi 16 años XD)_**

PD: ¡El miércoles 25 es mi cumple! Si me regalan a cierto profesor de Pociones estaría bien *^^*, aunque un con un review ya soy feliz.


	2. Capítulo 01

**_°Lazos de Sangre°_**

**°Capítulo 1°**

Una adolescente de unos dieciséis años acomodaba las cosas de su habitación. Aunque no había necesidad de acomodarla nuevamente, ya estaba lo suficientemente arreglada. Las vacaciones de verano habían comenzado, ella las esperaba siempre, no porque el colegio no le gustara, ni nada de eso, era una excelente alumna, la mejor de su clase, capitana de su equipo, la mejor en su puesto, nadie la podía superar, tal vez su mejor amiga, pero ella no iba a su colegio, así que no contaba. Tampoco la pasaba tan mal ahí, pero es que no encajaba, no era su lugar, tenía muy buenos amigos, pero nadie la entendía mejor que ella. Su mejor amiga. Pero ninguna de las dos tenían culpa de que sean diferentes. 

Salió a dar un paseo por ahí. De seguro ella estaría acomodando sus cosas y luego la visitaría, siempre hacía lo mismo, desde que habían entrado a secundarias distintas. Tan solo era esperar, tenían todo el verano por delante, de seguro hasta podían irse de vacaciones juntas, bueno, si no es que una tercer persona intervenía en sus planes. Se sentó en un banquito de esa plaza que quedaba a unas cuadras de su casa. Comenzó a observar a la gente que pasaba por ahí, de un lado a otro, caminando, andando en bicicleta, niñas pequeñas jugando. Se quedó observando especialmente a dos niñas, una rubia, otra de pelo negro, corriendo, estando juntas, sentadas en el suelo, le recordaba tanto a ella y a su amiga.

Divisó un puesto de helado al otro lado de la plaza, caminó sin prisa, nadie la corría ni la apuraba, tenía bastante tiempo ya que sus padres trabajaban hasta entrada la noche, y la persona que la cuidaba no estaba porque tuvo que ir de urgencia a cuidar a su madre que la precisaba mucho más. Sacó unas monedas de su bolso y pagó el helado, de manzana y naranja.

Caminó dando vueltas, embelesada por las rosas que adornaban el jardín del parque, el pasto bien cuidado y casi recién podado. Siguió caminando, aunque en fracciones de segundos, casi no pudo ver que alguien chocaba con ella, arrancando por el golpe el helado de su mano, estrellándose lentamente en el suelo, y ella, teniendo el mismo destino que su pobre casi recién comprado y nada terminado helado, no lo pudo disfrutar a gusto. 

Sintió una pena recorrerla, ella quería a ese helado, pero bueno, podría comprarse otro. Se levantó lentamente, ya sin pena, su expresión era normal, y estaba tranquila. Vio al ser con el que se había chocado, que simplemente la miró a los ojos, bueno, la había estado observando desde hacía tiempo, claro está sin saber la razón del por qué lo hacía. El sujeto, al darse cuenta de que ella ya se había levantado, se corrió del lugar, abandonando el sector donde habían chocado, parados justo enfrente de una hermosa fuente, donde las aguas salpicaban alegremente y estrellaban contra las demás aguas. 

Erica sintió como una cólera la invadía, ese sujeto la estaba ignorando, la había hecho caer ¡Y había tirado su helado! Eso era simplemente imperdonable.

- ¡Yo estoy bien, gracias! No te preocupes por el golpe, no fue nada, pero no me ofendería si escucho unas disculpas – casi gritó Erica, en un ataque de ira, en tono sarcástico e irónico.

El chico tan solo siguió su camino, ignorándola completamente, con paso decidido, y con destino incierto. 

¿Volvería a ver a ese chico alguna vez?

Ella no lo sabía, y ni siquiera tenía la respuesta, por eso, no sabía que a ese chico, lo tendría más cerca de lo que algún día esperaba. Y tampoco sabía, que en un momento, sentiría necesidad verlo, con ganas de abrazarlo, de besarlo, de... amarlo.

A los momentos después, en los que aún seguía murmurando sin sentido "idiota", dirigiéndose al muchacho extraño de cabello negro oscuro, y de esos ojos extraños de un color rojo intenso, intimidantes y sintiendo una necesidad que invadía su cuerpo, pidiendo a gritos poder observarlos aunque fuese solo una vez más. Un niñito se acercaba, trayéndole un helado exacto al que antes tenía, de manzana y naranja, y retirándose inmediatamente a pesar de que le pedía a gritos saber por qué se lo daba, o simplemente saber quien se lo enviaba. Eligió dejar de gritar, ya que todos la miraban feo, además el niño ni le hacía caso.

Comenzó a comerlo, total, no perdía nada, tal vez podría morirse envenenada en el acto, pero eso si, si moría, moría feliz, ya que estaba comiendo helado de naranja con manzana.

Acabado su helado, y descansado lo suficiente, sintiendo como una brisa exigía juguetear con sus cabellos, emprendió el camino a casa. Llegaba a su cuadra, deteniéndose en el detalle de que aún seguía la mudanza que había comenzado hace unos días. ¿Tantas cosas tenían esas personas? Alejó ese detalle de su mente, eso no era de su incumbencia, claro está hasta que dio con ese muchacho, tirador de su anterior helado, que le había costado plata de su chanchito, se metía a lo que sería a partir de ahora su nueva casa, justo al lado de la de ella. Tal vez estas vacaciones no serían como las había planeado.

Se metió a su casa, cerrando cuidadosamente las rejas con una de las tantas llaves que tenían en medio de tantos llaveros de diversas formas. Abrió la puerta con una distinta, no sin antes ver que el ser ese había salido y ahora le sonreía burlonamente, mientras una rabia contenida recorría su cuerpo. Cerró la puerta de un golpe, yendo enojada hacia la muy amplia cocina, sin saber por qué, claro que aún seguía con la excusa de que estaba así por su helado.

Sacó comida, y cenó rápidamente, atragantándose con lo que estaba masticando, dirigiendo rápidamente un jugo desesperado. Después del incidente menor con la comida, se acostó en su cómoda cama, mañana seguro recibiría la visita de su mejor amiga, o por lo menos eso pensaba.

Recostado en una confortable y suave cama, contaba las estrellas de diversos colores que estaban en el techo de la habitación de su adorable hermanita menor. Agarró unos dardos que estaban a un costado de la cama, en la mesita de noche, y comenzó a jugar al tiro al blanco. Estaba bastante aburrido. No le gustaban mucho las vacaciones, porque se la pasaban de casa en casa, visitando a todos a los amigos de sus padres o a los parientes, que eran demasiados. Era más divertido estar en el colegio, bueno, tampoco tanto, pero por lo menos estaba ocupado y para ser sincera, le parecía bastante divertido regañar a su hermana, cuando hacía algo indebido, o sé portada notablemente mal, que era la mayoría de las veces. 

Él era un excelente alumno, brillante, educado y respetado, aunque cierto placer en romper una que otra reglita, total no le hacía mal a nadie. Era algo inocente. En las bromas que emprendía cada día su hermana, no se metía. Estaba bastante ocupado en sus tareas, en ocuparse de estudiar cada cosa y cada detalle. Teniendo todo ordenado, prolijo. 

Ahora estaba agarrando una pelota de... ¿Cómo le había dicho? ¡Ay, no se acordaba su nombre! Bueno, al diablo, agarró una pelota medio naranja fuerte con unas rayas negras. La lanzaba hacia arriba y volvía a atraparla. No le gustaba mucho hacer deportes, ni nada por el estilo, pero se notaba a leguas que su hermana lo adoraba. Ella no se conformaba simplemente con jugar ese deporte especial y exclusivo para personas especiales, con cierto poderes especiales. 

¡Y hablando de "Roma", el perro se asoma! ¿Qué no era burro? Bueno, no viene al caso ese debate tonto y sin sentido alguno. Lo que sí hay que destacar que su hermanita había entrado en su habitación, con dos potes de helado recién comprados en la heladería de la otra cuadra. 

La niña comenzó a esquivar una que otra cosa que estaba tirada, que no había podido terminar de acomodar, no era fácil mudarse, y menos de recién venida de su colegio. 

Aunque el pelinegro ya tenía todo guardado. Por eso estaba tan aburrido... ¿Y que mejor cosa que fastidiarle un rato la existencia a su hermanita? No había muchas opciones a decir verdad.

Tomó el pote que le ofrecía, lo hizo rápido, porque si tardaba más, de seguro no se lo ofrecía nuevamente y sería capaz de comerse ese segundo pote, aunque luego tendría un terrible dolor de estómago.

Comenzó a comer, mirando curioso los gustos de su acompañante. Manzana y naranja. Se quedó pensativo. Los mismos gustos de la chica de la plaza, que casi hace un berrinche por su helado, que verdaderamente se preocupaba más por el destino de su accidentado helado que por ella misma. No sabía porque necesitaba observar su rostro, aunque sea una vez más. Sus ojitos que comenzaban a tomar un brillo cristalino, tan sensibles, tan desprotegidos, que hasta parecía que una curiosa lágrima iba a hacer aparición en esos ojos de un color peculiar, de los más hermosos que vería en toda su vida.

Volteo su mirada hacia su "hermanita" la quería como una hermana verdadera, porque ella no sabía nada, no tenía la más mínima idea que delante de ella tenía al ser más cruel y despiadado de hace varios años, que asesinó a varias personas sin importarle nada de nada, y mucho menos que no eran verdaderos hermanos. El brillante cabello de la joven, de un rubio platinado caía rebeldemente, despeinado, no lo cuidaba lo suficiente, pero aún así, relucía, sus ojitos color gris plateado se concentraban en su helado, que lo comía gustosamente. Y sus pecas, que graciosamente estaban en su rostro, le daban un toque infantil, una inocencia. A pesar de que vivía para fastidiarla, también vivía para protegerla, como hizo una ves, y lo haría siempre, y eso que tuvo que enfrentarse a sus seguidores, porque él sabía bien quién era, recordaba todo, y no se olvidaba de nada. Y aunque no sean hijos de los mismos padres, cualquier análisis demostraría que tenían la misma sangre... 

Dejó su pote de helado ya terminado y agarró su cuchara e intentaba sacarle helado a su hermanita, que lo miraba indignada y protegiendo su helado a toda costa. Una batalla absurda e infantil se veía aproximarse. Claro que su abuelo llegó para detener un berrinche de la rubiecita. El muchacho salió de esa habitación no sin antes recibir una sacada de lengua infantil y burlona de la joven.

El teléfono sonó, una, dos veces. Llegó corriendo justo cuando estaba terminando la tercer tonada.

- ¿Hola?

- _¿Erica?_

- ¿¡Tam!?

- _¡Sí! ¿Cómo estás?_

- Justo terminé de desayunar 

- _Excelente_

- ¿Tú como estas?

- _Un poco exhausta, pero te contaré luego, oye, ¿Tienes algo que hacer?_

- ¡No! Estaba esperando tu llamada.

- _¡Qué bien! ¿Estás cambiada?_

- Sí, ¿Por?

- _Bueno, apenas cortes, sal afuera que te tengo una sorpresa_

- ¿Eh?

- _Haz lo que te digo_

- ¡Está bien!

- _Bien, sales ¿Sí? Adiós_

- Adiós.

Colgó el teléfono, agarró las llaves, tomó otro sorbo de jugo y salió. El sol estaba fuertísimo. Cerró las rejas de su casa. Afuera no había nadie. ¿Qué quería su mejor amiga? Era extraña, sí, pero no hacía las cosas porque sí. Miró hacia un lado, donde estaba la casa de los vecinos que recién se habían mudado, donde vivía ese chico extraño y mal educado que tiró su helado y no le pidió disculpas. Vio salir a alguien. Volteó su mirada hacia el frente, pero enseguida volvió a mirar. ¡No podía ser posible!

Una rubia salía de la casa, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la misma que llevaba él día de su cumpleaños o cuando estaba por hacer una que otra broma "inofensiva".

Corrió hacia su amiga y se fundieron en un abrazo esperado, ansiado, después de un largo período sin verse las caras, y al instante, comenzaron unos de esos abrazos asfixiantes, que tanto su amiga adoraba darle, aunque lo hacia con muy poca fuerza, con temor de lastimarla o algo parecido. Se quedaron charlando unas largas dos horas, sobre sus colegios, sus vidas, y sobre que hacia la joven rubia saliendo de esa casa, y por qué no, averiguar del extraño chico de pelo negro como la noche y ojos rojos únicos.

La rubiecita le sonrió. "Nos hemos mudado aquí", le había contestado con otra sonrisa seguida, antes que Erica la interrogase. Bueno, si tenía suerte, tal vez su amiga le decía sobre el chico extraño ¿Sería su novio? "A mi abuelo le pareció conveniente mudarnos aquí, allá estábamos alejados y mucho, quiere que esté más cerca de sus contactos, y como acá estaba la casa en venta, la compró". Continuaba su relato, mirando el cielo, con sus ojos color plata. "A mí me entusiasmó la idea cuando supe donde veníamos". Otra sonrisa más. Erica se contagió y sonrió aún más. Era como un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado. Cuando Tamara vivía en el otro lugar, la veía cuando ella la venía a visitar, ya que Erica nunca había pisado esa casa, y como Tamara era visitada seguidamente por una amiga de su escuela, que no le agradaba Erica, y Erica tampoco le agradaba, había veces que pasaban dos días y no la veía. Pero ahora eso no pasaría. Tendría a su amiga para ella, y las 24 horas del día si era posible. "En cambio, a mi hermano no le agradó tanto, aunque no se quejó tampoco, es bastante extraño" Siguió hablando, trayendo a la tierra a Erica. ¡Un momento! ¿Ese chico era el hermano de Tam? ¿El fastidioso hermano de su mejor amiga? Nunca lo había visto, pero se lo imaginaba rubio y portador de unos ojos idénticos que a los de su hermana. Pero eran completamente distintos, aunque la arrogancia la compartían, y demasiado.

A los minutos después, el señor Lucius Malfoy, llamó a Tamara a almorzar, que se le insistió tanto a su abuelo, que hasta era capaz de hacer un berrinche y ponerse a llorar ahí mismo, aunque no fue necesario, con ponerle ojitos de cachorrito abandonado alcanzaba para que su abuelito cediera y le diera todos sus gustos y caprichos. Y lo que la "princesa" quería es que Erica los acompañara a almorzar, claro que nuestra jovencita pelinegra no aceptó al principio, aunque otros ojitos de perrito abandonado hicieron efecto rápidamente, le partía el alma ver esos ojitos, aunque después se regañaba a sí misma, esa niña se salía con la suya siempre. 

Entró a la nueva casa de la familia Malfoy. Aún ahí cosas guardadas en cajas, pero estaba siendo acomodada sutil y ordenadamente, como sabía, al señor Malfoy, le gustaba tener todo prolijamente, claro, no como su nieta. Divisó varios retratos, donde estaban, en un marco de oro, un señor bastante joven, de cabellos rubios platinados, y una mujer también muy joven y radiante, de cabellos rojo fuego. Siguió observando mientras Tam corría a lavarse las manos. En otro retrato, con también enmarcado en un lujoso marco de oro, estaban las mismas personas, teniendo a la mujer en brazos a un niño de alrededor de 1 año, de cabellos negro oscuro, y esos brillantes ojos rojos, y al lado, al señor, teniendo a una beba, que dormía placidamente en los brazos de su padre, que se divisaban sus cabellos rubios en la cabecita de la recién nacida. Parecían una familia feliz. Al fin conocía a los padres de Tamara Malfoy, a ella la conocía desde pequeñita, pero desde que se conocían, nunca había tocado el tema de sus padres. Solo sabía que vivía con su abuelo y un hermano mayor, y que sus progenitores habían muerto en un accidente de auto, y de ahí no sabía nada más, y tampoco preguntaba. Le dio pena. De seguro fue difícil crecer sin padres. A veces la reprendía por su forma de ser, tan fría y calculadora, astuta, arrogante e irónica, pero eso pasaba, en parte, que no tenía una madre que la educara correctamente, solo un abuelo que estaba siempre en viajes de negocios, y a un hermano mayor que por lo que sabía, solo la fastidiaba. Y el pensamiento de que si el pelinegro era su hermano volvía a su mente. Aunque a juzgar por las fotos, eso parecía... aunque todavía buscaba el parecido a sus padres. Tamara había heredado las pecas de su madre, el rostro similar también, el pelo y los ojos de su padre. Pero él...

Y un "Ven, Erica" de parte de su amiga, la trajo de vuelta hacia donde estaba. Se dirigió hacia donde había escuchado la vos, y se sentó al lado de su amiga, donde, más allá, se encontraban dos sillas más. El abuelo de Tamara, el señor Lucius, había entrado en el lugar y la saludó, en lo que se podía, amablemente, aunque solo fue un áspero "Hola", demasiado para el mortífago. Y hablando del diablo...

Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que podía, aunque iba un poco lento, ya que no tenía ganas. Estaba un poco de mal humor. Esos sueños reveladores lo habían visitado nuevamente. Era rutina, pero no le gustaba tenerlos, ya que era solo para mortificarse una y otra ves. Sabía muy bien con el peso que llevaba en sus espaldas, pero no era necesario que se lo recordasen cada ves que se acostaba a dormir para descansar. Buena memoria tenía. A pesar, de que ya hace unos largos diecisiete años, que aún nadie se explicaba, había "renacido" convirtiéndose en un bebé, en plena batalla de vida o muerte, la decisiva para saber que pasaría en adelante en el mundo mágico, donde estaba en juego la seguridad de los muggles. Y sin embargo... se acordaba perfectamente de todo lo que había sucedido, desde su nacimiento como Tom Riddle, el destino de sus progenitores, la vida en el orfanato, los años en Hogwarts, la cámara secreta, y se acordaba cada día, cada instante, cada hora como Lord Voldemort. Pero tampoco podía olvidarse tan fácilmente de su nueva vida como Tom Malfoy. Conservaba su nombre, aunque no se explicaba bien por qué, seguramente sus "padres" no quisieron arrancarle del todo su identidad pasada, aunque el mismo se había apodado de otra forma, a pesar de que todas las personas no querían nombrarlo, con el solo temor de escuchar ese nombre. Era un Malfoy, y nadie podía negarlo, su "abuelo" un ex seguidor suyo, era su nuevo tutor, que lo apoyaba día a día, con cualquier decisión que tomase, y lo protegía y mucho. Y también estaba su pequeña hermanita, aunque no se lo decía, la quería enormemente, y como le prometió, el día que sus padres adoptivos agonizaban en su muerte, la protegería a pesar de todo, porque aunque los tiempos pasaran, ella siempre seguiría siendo su pequeña hermanita, suya, y de nadie más.

Abrió la puerta del comedor, donde se quedó estático unos segundos, la niña del parque estaba sentada en la mesa bebiendo jugo mientras conversaba animadamente y reía junto a su hermanita, a pesar de la mirada de reproche de su abuelo, le fastidiaba que hablaran durante las comidas, aunque por lo bajo sonreía de ver a su nieta feliz, nuevamente. Se sentó en su lugar habitual, y la charla entre las dos amigas cesó de inmediato. Su presencia infundaba temor en la joven pelinegra, aunque aún no sabía por qué, aunque aún le hería lo de su pobre e inocente helado. 

- ¡Saluda! Mal educado – murmuró Tamara su adorado hermanito.

- Hola – solo murmuró, sacándole el pan que Tam había apartado.

- Hola... – contestó, un poco nerviosa, un poco intimidada por la mirada intensa y fría que le dirigía el joven.

Y eso fue lo último que se escuchó. Ya que le silencio reinaba, aunque Tam y Erica se dirigían miradas de aliento y complicidad. Erica se sentía mejor, contaba con el apoyo moral de su mejor amiga.

Tom bebió lo último que quedaba en su copa, murmuró un "Permiso" y se retiró al instante. El señor Malfoy hizo lo mismo, siguiendo al joven, de seguro tenían una de sus habituales charlas en las cuales no dejaban que la única fémina del lugar participara. 

Tam condució a Erica hacia su habitación. Era bastante amplia. Las estrellas seguían pegadas en el techo, aunque no brillaban durante el día. Había muchas cosas diversas en la habitación, cosas mágicas, cosas muggles. Y sí, como toda su antigua familia y sus antecesores, la joven y la última de una larga generación, era toda una hechicera. Y una de las mejores de su edad. 

Erica la admiraba, era valiente, y aunque no lo demostrara, era una niña tierna, dulce y amable, aunque no se lo decía, porque de seguro se enfadaría. Ella simplemente era una muggle, brillante, pero una muggle al fin al cabo. Ella hubiese deseado ser una hechicera, para asistir a ese mágico colegio junto a su amiga, pero bien sabía que no se podía tener todo en la vida. 

Mientras Tam iba en busca de galletas de chocolate y jugo, comenzó a ver varias fotografías que estaban colgadas en la pared. Había de toda clase. Vio una de la joven rubia, un chico de pelo negro azulado y brillante y con profundos ojos negros, y a su otro lado, la joven que tanto detestaba, abrazando a su mejor amiga. Siguió viendo, y había una en movimiento, donde la joven rubia era golpeada suavemente por su pelinegro hermano, del cual todavía no sabía su nombre. Solo su apellido, que suponía que también era Malfoy.

Y nombrando a este último entró a la habitación tomando por sorpresa a la pelinegra, que se quedó perpleja y asombrada observando a esos bellos ojos que tanto ansiaba ver, que si fuera por ella, se quedaría para toda la vida así, aunque luego se reprochó por ese pensamiento. Él era un idiota mal educado tirador de helados. Apartó su vista, justo cuando la rubia comenzaba a observar la situación bastante divertida con la bandeja en mano. Su hermano agarró lo que buscaba y salió del lugar, sin antes agarrar una galleta y llevársela, a pesar de las quejas de la niña. 

- ¡No me digas que te gusta Tom! – dijo de pronto la rubia, estallando en carcajada observando la cara ruborizada y de horror que se estaba formando en el rostro de la joven muggle, que de la impresión casi se cae, que con esto, la rubia ya se estaba revolcando en el piso en carcajadas, agarrándose el estómago y llorando de tanto reírse. Erica la miraba desaprobatoriamente. A los instantes, Tam recobró su compostura - ¡Era una broma! ¡No me mires así!

- Eso por decir tonterías – mirándola indignada, y antes de que su acompañante comenzara con sus caritas de perrito degollado, le tiró una almohada, comenzando una guerra de almohadones que recorrían la habitación, tirando cosas a su paso.

"Tom" se repetía en su mente. Ahora sí sabía su nombre. Sonreía mientras lanzaba otra almohada.

Esos ojos. ¡Que ojos! Tan preciosos, tan únicos, tan... especiales. Su rostro con expresión de chica adulta y madura, contrastaban con su forma de ser tan infantil e inocente, que una rara sensación de protegerla lo invadió al instante, cosa que comenzó a reprocharse tercamente, justificando que lo había sentido, únicamente, por el gran parecido que tenía con su hermana, por su forma de ver el mundo. Pero... no podía negar que era hermosa... y seguido de eso, otra serie de reproches continuó seguido de ese pensamiento.

Se restregó los ojos y se lavó la cara, para intentar disimular la cara de dormida que llevaba. La señora que la cuidaba le estaba preparando el desayuno, mientras habría las enormes ventanas para que el sol pudiese entrar. Se vistió aún con sus ojos que intentaban cerrarse continuamente. Sonrió. Hoy pasaría otro día alegre y divertido junto con su mejor amiga, recordó la guerra de almohadones, que había sucedido días atrás, y desde entonces, pasaban día y tarde juntas. Desayunó mientras seguía luchando contra sus ganas de salir corriendo y acostarse y dormir unas horas más. Total, no le hacía mal a nadie. La amable señora que la cuidaba, de cara rechoncha y sonrosada, portadora de unos ojos confiables y dulces, contestó el teléfono mientras sostenía un vaso con licuado. Erica la miró. Su rostro alegre y dulce se había transformado a uno de horror, dejando caer el vaso al piso, estrellándose por el impacto y dejando caer todo su contenido, desparramándose por todo el lugar. Parecía que la mujer se descompensaría en ese mismo instante, y trajo una silla lo más rápido que pudo mientras llenaba un vaso con agua. La mujer seguía sin articular palabra mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que su interlocutor le decía, aunque no prestaba tanta atención, ya que observaba horrorizada, triste y con mucha pena a la adolescente que estaba por socorrerla, ¿Cómo le informaría de la tragedia?

La mujer estaba a punto de un ataque de nervios. Mientras miraba a la adolescente que le respondía con una mirada llena de preocupación e intriga. Se llenó de valor, mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para informarle todo que le estaba sucediendo. 

- Erica, querida, tengo que darte una no muy agradable noticia, verás, el llamado que acabamos de recibir, era de una persona que me informaba... es muy difícil decirlo... es tan triste y trágico, y sé muy bien que será un golpe muy duro para ti. – hablaba mientras removía sus manos nerviosamente, la chica se estaba desesperando – te lo diré de una vez... tus padres sufrieron un grave accidente mientras volaban, el avión sufrió un percance incontrolable y... nadie sobrevivió, lo siento tanto. 

"Nadie sobrevivió, nadie sobrevivió"  Esa frase retumbaba a cada segundo en la cabeza de la chica. Se había quedado dura, sin articular palabras, no podía ser eso posible. Justo cuando le habían prometido pasar más tiempo con ella... y... ¿Pasaba eso? No podía ser posible... no ellos, no a ella... Corrió lo más que pudo y se encerró en su habitación, mientras caía al suelo abatida, llorando desconsoladamente y abrazándose a sí misma. Estaba desprotegida, se sentía tan sola, abandonada. En un instante comprendió, lo que sufría su amiga, ahora ella también era huérfana. 

La mujer lloraba silenciosamente, mientras insistía una y otra ves en que Erica le abriese la puerta, que esta respondía con gritos desgarradores y desconsolados. Le partía el alma escucharla. 

Horas habían pasado y se había quedado dormida, pese a tanto llanto, tanto sufrimiento, era como si miles de puñaladas la atravesaban y la mataban lentamente, esperando que se desangrase, disfrutando de su dolor, de su pérdida. 

Una niña rubia abría la ventana suavemente. Se había trepado, era una experta en esas cosas, así que no le había costado mucho. Sus ojos detonaban tristeza, no mucha por los padres de la joven, ya que nunca los había tratado, si no por la joven que dormía abrazándose a sí misma. Todo el sufrimiento que la abarcaba era demasiado, y ella lo sabía, a pesar de no ser tan grande cuando lo sufrió. Pero había pasado por lo mismo igualmente, y eso, no se lo deseaba a nadie. Se acercó lentamente y la fundió en un abrazo, que a los instantes, la pelinegra se despertó, mientras que varias lágrimas le caían insistentemente una detrás de otra, fundiéndose en su dolor, mientras lloraba desgarradoramente abrazando a uno de sus seres más apreciados. Mientras gritaba, lloraba, sufría.

"Q.E.P.D" Se leía claramente de dos lápidas continúas. Sus padres descansaban mientras ella sufría día y noche. Una mano se apoyo en su hombro, dándole apoyo, mucho más del que esperaba. Su amiga no la dejaba ni de noche ni de día. Hasta se había instalado en su casa, ya que la joven no quería estar sola, porque sentía sus padres y sufría mucho más, ya que nunca los volvería a ver. Y la rubia aceptó, tenía esa necesidad de cuidarla y quererla, sufría y mucho, además no quería que cayera en una profunda depresión. Dejaron dos ramos de flores en cada lápida, mientras más gritos desgarradores de familiares se escuchaban. Eso le trajo muy malos recuerdos a la joven, mientras lágrimas solitarias recorrían su rostro, abriéndose paso entre sus pecas. 

Caminaban silenciosamente, por unas calles desiertas de la gran ciudad. Se internaron en el lugar donde vio a Tom por primera ves. Cruzaron el lugar en silencio. No había mucha gente. La lluvia estaba por iniciar a caer de un momento a otro. Hacía seis días desde la muerte de sus padres, y día a día, se recomponía un poco de la pérdida, Tamara no dejaba que se pusiera triste, y hacía hasta lo imposible para arrancarle una sonrisa, aunque fuese solo una mueca mínima, algo es algo, peor es nada.

Y de la nada, tres personas encapuchadas y totalmente cubiertas se aparecieron frente las jovencitas. Comenzaron a reír cruelmente, mientras que alguien murmuraba un "Nos volvemos a ver" dirigiéndose a la rubia, que había quedado impactada, conocía esa vos... ¿Pero de donde? No tuvo tiempo de seguir con un planteo mental, ya que uno se acercaba, con lo que era una filosa navaja hacia la joven rubia, que lo esquivó fácilmente. Comenzaron una fuerte lucha, mientras que otro se dirigía hacia Erica. Se cubrió el rostro. El golpe nunca llegó. Tamara se encontraba frente a ella con una herida en su brazo derecho. Logró quitarle la navaja al sujeto que le había hecho la herida y se la guardó. Siguió peleando otro rato más mientras se agotaba. Venció a uno de ellos, y otras heridas aparecían. El tercero la hirió de gravedad, aunque la joven logró quitarle el arma, sosteniéndola fuertemente en su brazo. No podía mantenerse en pie, sangraba muchísimo. Erica se dirigió rápido hacia ella, necesitaba asistencia médica y urgente. Pero se paró en seco, cuando la chica rugió "NO TOQUES MI SANGRE, POR NADA DEL MUNDO LO AGAS, TOM, SOLO ÉL PUEDE, SOLO TOM" Cayendo inconscientemente. Erica la agarró y con ayuda de unas personas que pasaban por ahí, la llevaron hacia la casa de Erica, eso sí, sin que ninguno tocara su sangre, ya que la cubrieron con una manta.

La recostó en un sofá, la chica hervía en fiebre. Marcó el teléfono de la chica y nadie atendía. Lo tiró en otro sofá. ¡Al diablo! Fue con vendas y una cubeta llena de agua y paños fríos. Su tía era enfermera y su tío médico, sabía bastante y podría curarla. Aunque recordaba su advertencia. Recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

~*~Flashback~*~

Una figura rubia aterrizaba en el suelo, mientras una herida en su rodilla izquierda hacia aparición, seguida por una sustancia rojiza que comenzaba a arder. La maestra de su jardín, quiso acercarse para curarla, desinfectarla y ponerle una bandita. La niña tuvo una actitud bastante extraña y no quiso que nadie se acercara, que nadie la tocará, que comenzó a gritar escandalosamente, pidiendo a gritos a su hermano. La niña fue sacada del aula, siendo vista por las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros, y la mirada atenta y preocupada de Erica. Pudo enterarse por comentarios de los compañeros de Tom, que iba ya a la escuela, que tuvieron que llevar a la niña hacia el lugar, para que pudiese curarla y todo eso. Porque con los demás no quería. Solo repetía que nadie, pero nadie, podía tocar su sangre nunca. Nadie. Solo Tom.

~*~Fin de Flashback~*~

Limpiaba suavemente las heridas, manteniendo contacto con esa sangre que tanto privaba que fuese tocada, desinfectado por precaución, bajando la fiebre y tratando de que recuperase el conocimiento. La vendó cuidadosamente, mientras seguía manchándose de sangre continuamente, que salía insistentemente. Había terminado su trabajo, solo era cuestión de esperar. La fiebre había cedido, y la niña ya no murmuraba en sueños, pidiendo a su madre que no se marchara de su lado, formando un hueco en el estómago a Erica, ya que su corazón estaba tratando de asimilar todo. Se sintió bastante extraña. Se miró las manos y la sangre de su amiga había desaparecido como por arte de magia. No quedaba ni una gota. Las mancha que aparecían en las vendas iban desapareciendo, como regresando hacia su dueña. 

Un Lucius desesperado entraba en la casa, ya que tenía copia de llaves. Había escuchado uno de los mensajes que había dejado Erica. Miró a la joven, mientras la tapaba, había terminado de ponerle una de sus ropas. La mirada desesperada del hombre, recorrió cada una de sus heridas, mientras una mueca de horror se formó en su rostro. Mientras que Tom se había arrodillado frente a la joven, tocando su frente, cerrando sus ojos. ¿Qué haría?

Después de varios segundos y minutos desesperantes, los temores de Tom y Lucius se habían confirmado. Había sido atacada por _ellos. _Ambos miraron a Erica. Tom volvió hacia Tamara y volvió a hacer lo mismo. Los ojos de Tom, al terminar, eran indescriptibles. Se dirigió hacia la joven. La garró de los homrbos, con fuerza.

- ¡TE ADVIRTI"! ¡PERO NO! TOCASTE SU SANGRE... NO TENÍAS QUE HABERLO HECHO – comenzó a gritarle, en todo desesperado.

- ¡ESTABA GRAVE! LOS LLAMÉ, NADIE ME ATENDÍA. NO PODÍA DEJARLA ASÍ, HICE LO CORRECTO – tratando de safarse de los brazos de Tom, le estaba haciendo daño – YO SOLO QUERÍA AYUDARLA, ES MI AMIGA – lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

Tom la soltó. Caminando de un lado hacia otro. Lucius había desaparecido, de seguro a buscar alguna solución, estaban metidos en serios problemas. 

- Yo no quería causar problemas, pero estaba muy mal, no podía dejarla morir – dijo Erica de pronto, mientras más lágrimas salían.

Tomla miró. Le partía el alma. Había sido dominado por la ira. ¡Pero! No podía ser, ahora esa chica corría con el mismo destino que su hermana...

~*~Flashback~*~

La feliz familia salía a dar un paseo nocturno, a observar las estrellas del firmamento, que estaban deslumbrando a todos en la inmensidad de la noche. Un niño de unos cuatro años iba de la mano de su madre, mientras una niña de unos tres años iba en los hombros de su padre, sonriendo alegremente. Comieron helado, pasearon y sonriendo, sin saber que ese era el último instante en el que sería, los cuatro juntos, felices. Se tomaron una foto, siendo guardada por el mayor de los hermanitos Malfoy, a pesar del próximo berrinche de la mimada de la familia. 

Un grupo de personas se acercó hacia la familia, infundiendo temor, todos encapuchados, misteriosos, crueles. Comenzaron una batalla intensa, mientras que solo murmuraban que recuperarían a su Lord, fuese lo que fuese. Virginia y Draco, lucharon arduamente por el bien de sus dos hijos. 

Puñalada que va, herida que viene, sangre corría, mientras que Tom abrazaba a su pequeña hermana, intentando que no observara nada, a pesar de que era en vano, esos ojos grises miraban todo ese orror, la muerte de sus padres. La furia de Tom crecía. 

Tanto Virginia como Draco, se fundieron en un solo deseo "Cuida a tu hermana" cayendo rendidos, sus cuerpos inertes y ya sin vida. Una risa cruel inundó el lugar, mientras la niña no podía ni gritar, ni llorar, quedando pálida, perpleja, sin entender nada. 

El de la risa cruel, el que parecía le líder del grupo, se acercaba al joven, murmurando cosas como que le entregase a la niña, y que lo educarían correctamente, para que volviese a ser lo que era. La furia en los ojos rojos aumentaba, mientras que un poder extraño lo acorralaba, despidiendo su furia. Una persona por detrás hirió de gravedad a la niña, estando desangrándose, a cada instante. Con un grito desgarrador y un poder in calculado, ahuyentó a los seres.

Horas desesperantes pasaron en la clínica, el y su abuelo, sufriendo por la niña que agonizaba en una parte del lugar. Le informaron que no encontraron donantes. El niño se ofreció a pesar de las berreras que habían. Trasladaron ala niña al hospital de los magos. Donde Tom pudo darle su sangre, uniéndolos cada ves más. 

La niña se salvó, a pesar de pasar mucho tiempo. Por sus venas ahora corrían otra sangre distinta, especial, poderosa. Desde ahora, su protección sería aumentada. Ahora ella era algo así como la heredera del Lord.

~*~Fin del Flashback~*~

Y ahora, Tamara Malfoy no era la única que tenía en sus venas esa sangre, si no que esa muggle, ahora la tenía, esos poderes mágicos extraordinarios, superando enormemente a varios. Siendo ahora tres, los seres más poderosos, sin contar a los hijos del ser que se podía igualar al Lord, a los hijos del famoso niño que vivió.

Y partir de ahora, Erica, tendría que ser instruida en el mundo de la magia, recibiendo su carta del colegio, ingresando en un lugar desconocido, ansiado. Intentando aprender, en solo poco tiempo, todo lo que tendría que haber aprendido durante unos largos cinco cursos.

Y entres estos tres chicos, los unía algo, tenían un fuerte lazo, tenían, _unos lazos de sangre._

~*~

(Las despreciables notas de la autora)

Me sorprendo a mi misma. Cada ves escribo peor XD. Ya no doy más, son las 1:25 de la madrugada y tendría que estar durmiendo, así que acá se queda esto, y no digan que es poco... ¡Qué los mato! Bueno, les comento, que tanto el prólogo como esto, fue comenzado a ser escrito el once de febrero, y vean cuando termino este. El 20 de febrero. ¡Falta menos para mí cumple! ¡Que emoción! Aunque de seguro esto lo publico cuando ya pasó mi cumple, y de seguro febrero XD. Espero les guste esto, y me dejen muchas reviews, así alimentan mi ego. Y no les prometo un capítulo rápido, ya que últimamente tengo muchas responsabilidades y no tengo mucho tiempo, e imagínense cuando tenga que estar metida 10 horas en mi colegio... Así que, a aguantarse, especialmente tú ERICA, no comas ansias. 

**_Lolit XD. (Que de seguro, cuando publique esto, ya tengo dieciséis ¡Felicidades a mí!)_**

****

**_PD: ¿Dónde está Sevy T_T? Yo quería ese regalo... ¡Malvados e insensibles!_**


	3. Capítulo 02

°Lazos de Sangre° Capítulo 2 

Miró por última vez lo que era su casa. Había vivido mucho tiempo ahí, pero era hora de dejarla. ¿Realmente así lo deseaba? Aún no se explicaba las extrañas razones que les dieron, pero las aceptó, tal vez por el sentimiento de dolor que aún la perseguía, al perder a sus progenitores. Esta bien que no pasaban mucho tiempo con ella debido a sus viajes de negocios, pero eran sus padres. Y los quería. Los amaba. Lamentaba saber que hablaron con sus padres, se convirtió en discusión. Ella les recriminaba que nunca pasaban unas vacaciones juntos. Y ellos le prometieron que harían lo que ella deseaba. Y ahora se habían ido. Y para siempre. Guardó en una caja una fotografía, envuelta cuidadosamente para que no se rompiera el frágil vidrio. Se secó una lágrima solitaria. Corrió un mechón de cabello que le caía. Había ido hace unos días a cambiarse el look de su pelo. Ahora llevaba su esponjoso y rebelde cabello de color castaño y con unas mechas rubias. Sonrió. Su amiga siempre le había dicho que le quedaría bonito el cabello de ese color. Bajó la caja por las escaleras. Era una de las cosas que quería llevarse a lo que sería su nuevo hogar. Cruzó las rejas, y entró por la puerta abierta de la casa de al lado. La casa de los Malfoy.

Efectivamente. Desde que había pasado lo del accidente de los seres encapuchados, las heridas de su amiga, y haberlas curado (a pesar de que le daba mucha impresión ver sangre. Reitero: muchísima impresión), y que los Malfoy se habían enterado de que ella ahora tenía esa sangre que corría por sus venas y que se sentía bastante rara, le habían informado (el señor Lucius), que a partir de ese momento ella tendría que vivir con ellos, y que estaría a su cargo. Aún no entendía la totalidad del asunto, lo grave a decir verdad. Solo sabía que asistiría al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y tuvo que fingir sorpresa cuando se enteró sobre ese mundo, porque ella ya sabía todo. Tamara le había contado anteriormente. Estaba ilusionada en llegar a ese lugar extraño, aunque le hubiese resultado más emocionante si sus padres estarían con ella...

Entró a su habitación, con sus paredes de color azules y cortinas blancas. Definitivamente Tamara no había elegido esos colores. Rió por lo bajo. Si su amiga habría sido la encargada de los colores de las paredes, seguramente estaban pintadas de extravagantes y "nada notorios" tonos de diversos colores. Colocó suavemente la caja en el suelo. Se recostó en la cama y miró el techo. Varias estrellas estaban pegadas y brillaban intensamente cambiando de colores. Ese si era un detalle de la menor de los Malfoy.

Y hablando de ella... (Que siempre se aparece cuando se la nombra), entró con una sonrisa soñadora en sus labios. Se sentó al costado de la cama. Aún llevaba los vendajes en las heridas, no habían podido curarla del todo, le dolía, pero solía disimularlo muy bien. Erica se levantó. 

- Vamos Erica, tenemos que comprarte tu varita – le dijo suavemente. No podía hablar demasiado porque le causaba mucho dolor.

- Sí, vamos. Y no hables mucho que te hará mal – le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ambas jovencitas salieron de la nueva habitación de Erica. Ayudó a bajar las escaleras a Tamara, y ahí abajo las esperaba Lucius y Tom. Erica sintió un suave cosquilleo, pero no le dio importancia. Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia el centro de Londres, a pesar de las insistencias de Tom de que su pequeña hermana se quedara descansando, y por supuesto, esa tan amable sugerencia, trajo un berrinche de la rubia, que se calló así de inmediato por los fuertes dolores que la recorrieron. Igualmente Lucius la llevó, porque no tenía con quien dejarla. Se lamentaba mucho no haberla vigilado más. Él tenía que suponer que eso pasaría. Y Tom compartía la misma culpa. Miró fugazmente a la amiga de su hermanita, ahora ella también corría con "la misma suerte" que la pequeña Malfoy. Y se lamentaba. Y mucho.

*^*

Pasaron a través del Caldero Chorreante, y notó que los Malfoy no eran muy queridos, ya que por las miradas que le dirigían. Lucius ayudaba muy de cerca de Tamara a caminar bien, para que las heridas no le incomodaran tanto y no le agarraran los tremendos dolores. Erica tenía los ojos como Galleons, el Callejón Diagon era fantástico, tal cual como se lo había relatado tantas veces su mejor amiga. No le alcanzaban los ojos para ver todos a la misma vez. Lucius señaló a una heladería Florean Fortescue, donde dijo que se sentaría ahí junto a su nieta, mientras que Tom tenía que acompañar a comprar la necesitada varita a Erica, que esta se quedó por unos segundos como piedra. 

Caminaba tímidamente cerca del joven pelinegro, que llevaba sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su vaquero muggle. Él miraba fijamente hacia delante. Ella miraba las tiendas, aún con sus ojitos como galleons y brillaban de la emoción. Aunque estaba un poco atemorizada con la presencia del hermano de su amiga, aún recordaba la forma en que le había gritado. Ella solo había querido ayudar.

Llegaron a un negocio angosto y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras dorada se distinguía: Ollivander, fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde 382 a. C.

Entraron al negocio, y una ola de emoción la recorrió. ¡Tendría una varita! Como siempre lo había deseado... ¡Al fin era igual a su amiga! El lugar le daba un poco de miedo. Y más el señor canoso que los atendió. Le daban miedo las personas extrañas... Este la miró curioso y le dio mucho más miedo. Después de probadas más de veinte varitas, y de la sonrisa de satisfacción y emoción del señor Ollivander, que murmuraba ¡Que cliente difícil! y extrañamente sonreía por ello. Si ella tenía un cliente así de seguro ya estaría enfadada. Sonrió por lo bajo. Probando diez varitas más encontró la indicada, que largo chispas de color rosado. Tom pagó la varita, mientras el señor Ollivander describía de que estaba formada, aunque no escuhcó mucho, estaba embelesada con ese trocito de madera que era capaz de hacer magia.

Llegaron a Florean Fortescue, y Tamara saboreaba un helado de frutilla. Tom y Erica sonrieron a la misma ves. Esa niña rubia nunca cambiaría. Parecía una niña pequeña comiendo su helado. ¿Algún día crecería? Volvieron a sonreír, ambos, en silencio, deseaban que esa risueña jovencita nunca cambiara. Así ya era especial. Aunque Erica no conociera su lado "desagradable", que mostraba siempre en el colegio. 

*^*

Llegaron a la casa cuando el sol ya había desaparecido en el ocaso. El cielo se iba tiñendo de un azul intenso mientras una a una se distinguían las estrellas que hacían su gloriosa aparición. Comió rápido, tratando de ocultar un poco su tristeza y un poco su emoción. La cena transcurrió en silencio, aunque a Erica eso le incomodaba.

- Erica – dijo cortando el sielncio Lucius

- ¿Sí? – dijo, la tomó desprevenida.

- Cómo sabrás, ingresarás al mismo curso que Tamara – esta sonrió complacida – pero necesitarás ponerte al día con los hechizos. Hablé con el director del colegio, y se te permite hacer magia por esta ocasión tan peculiar. Yo no tendré mucho tiempo de enseñarte. Y Tamara tiene prohibido hacer magia ya que es menor – esta farfulló por lo bajo y empezó a despotricar al director y las estúpidas reglas del colegio – por eso es que Tom será el encargado de enseñarte – este asintió mientras tomaba jugo. – Espero te esfuerces al máximo. 

- Sí, claro – dijo no saliendo de su asombro. ¿Él le enseñaría? Evitó en cualquier momento no verlo a la cara. Estaba un poco asustada.

*^*

1° de Septiembre ya había llegado. Las vacaciones habían pasado volando tremendamente. Erica y Tam estaban en un compartimiento junto con Tom, que leía el profeta. Erica evitó verlo. Aún le daba pena lo que había pasado durante el verano. No había sido lo era realmente una buena alumna. Le había costado demasiado hacer una poción correctamente, o un hechizo sin romper algo, o decirlo incorrectamente. Y mejor ni hablar sobre botánica... En Transformaciones no le fue bastante mal, a pesar de que extrañamente cuando transformaba algo tomaba un color rosa intenso, cosa que no pudo mejorar aún. Miró a su rubia acompañante que llevaba en una jaulita para hamsters su nueva mascota, una cucaracha de color rosa, que había transformado Erica. En Encantamientos tuvo ciertos problemas... el Wingardium Leviosa le había costado un poco la principio, a pesar de que Tom le dijo 48 mil veces que lo estaba diciendo mal. Sonrió tímida. Le había tenido demasiada paciencia. Y realmente fue demasiada. 

En el compartimiento entró una pelinegra con mirada distraída y con aire soñador, que parecía que había entrado ahí por equivocación. Una mueca de desprecio se formó en su rostro al ver a Erica. 

Esa desagradable chica, la cual le caía como patada al hígado, era Elizabeth Zabini, la mejor amiga del colegio de Tamara. "Eli" miró con mucho desagrado a la mascota, y con más aún al enterarse por su amiga que se lo había regalado Erica. La odiaba por el simple hecho de ser muggle.

Sacó uno de los nuevos libros que tendría que usar en ese año. Mientras que Tam acariciaba a su rosada mascota, Eli leía "El Quisquilloso", y Tom leía un enorme libro de color negro y muy extraño. Cuando en ese momento entró un chico alto y de aspecto desagradable. Era, lo que le pareció, el mejor amigo de Tom. Tam hizo una mueca de desaprobación. Así que ese era el "idiota sin cerebro de Flint", según las palabras de su rubia amiga.

*^*

El tren aminoró su marcha. Ya llevaba puesto el uniforme del colegio y su túnica. Estaba un poco nerviosa. Se subió al carruaje junto a las otras dos jovencitas y los dos muchachos. Una fuerte lluvia golpeaba contra los vidrios del carruaje, recorrieron un lugar sombrío, donde no se vislumbraba casi nada. Llegaron al enorme castillo, efectivamente como se lo había descripto Tam. Entró junto a los demás, tratando de no perderse detalle de nada. Una mujer alta y de aspecto severo la llamó. Tam le hizo una señal de afirmación. Siguió a la mujer hacia una aula vacía.

- Bien Señorita Thomsen, después de la selección de los de primer año seguirá la de usted. – Erica hizo una señal de afirmación. Vio como ya todos los alumnos habían entrado al Gran Salón, y como los de primero entraban guiados por la profesora que le había hablado. 

Esperó impacientemente hasta que la señora la hiciera pasar. Estaba que caminaba por las paredes, y quería morderse las uñas que ya se había comido con anterioridad.

Y al fin entró. Vio como todas las miradas eran dirigidas hacia ella. Se le secó la garganta. Caminaba con paso muy inseguro hacia su destino. Donde la esperaba el Sombrero Seleccionador, tal cual como le había explicado Tamara. Al fin llegó, le había parecido una completa eternidad. SE sentó en el taburete, entrelazando sus manos más que nerviosa. El Sombrero le cubrió los ojos, imposibilitando, gracias al cielo, seguir viendo las curiosas miradas del alumnado. Lo último que vio fue la mirada de apoyo de su mejor amiga.

_"Inteligencia. Oh si, valentía escondida. Astucia. Una mezcla de todo. ¿Dónde te pondré?_ – escuchó Erica, una vocecita le hablaba a su oído. Se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca – _Difícil. Mmmmm... bien, creo que no me estoy equivocando contigo. Te pondré en... _GRYFFINDOR!!!. – gritando esta última palabra a todo el colegio.

La mesa más alejada de la izquierda estalló en vitores. Se sentó en su lugar, una alegría la embragaba, mientras era saludada por un chico alto y pelirrojo, que reconocía como el primo de su mejor amiga, y luego saludada por un joven de ojos dorados, un joven de cabellos negros azulados, y un pelinegro de cabellos despeinados con lentes. Después de tantos saludos de recibimiento miró hacia la mesa más alejada de la derecha, buscando con la mirada a su amiga, que hacía instantes le pareció haberla visto observándola. La encontró mirando a su cucaracha que la había llamado Rudicenta, y con un rostro que parecía herida. Una punzada de culpa la recorrió. Había olvidado que ahora estaba en la casa rival de su mejor amiga.

Luego del extraño mensaje de bienvenida del director, comenzó a comer las delicias que estaban frente a ella. Mirando de ves en cuando a la mesa de las serpientes. Teniendo la esperanza de cruzarse con la mirada de su amiga. Nada. Una ola de tristeza la invadió, aunque la sacaron de su ensimismamiento sus nuevos compañeros de casas, que comenzaron a hablar animadamente con ella.

*^*

Se puso su pijama. Estaba satisfecha y tenía mucho sueño. Mañana hablaría con su amiga. A su lado izquierdo estaba Denisse Weasley (prima de Tamara), y su mejor amiga, Cindy Potter, estaba a su lado derecho. Les había parecido agradables, a pesar de que siempre Tamara despotricaba contra ellas, a pesar de que una de ellas era pariente suya. Le dolió un poco pensar en su amiga y un sentimiento de culpa la volvió a recorrer. ¿Estaría enojada porque ella ahora era Gryffindor? ¿La trataría mal? Tuvo que dejar de pensar ya que cayó en un profundo sueño.

*^*

Primer día de clases. Se despertó de un golpe. Había tenido una pesadilla muy extraño que hizo que despertara, pero no recordó casi nada al despertarse. Sus compañeras la saludaron con caras de dormidas mientras bostezaban. Erica fue de las primeras en ducharse. Y se peinaba, inútilmente, ya que su cabello no se peinaba como ella deseaba. Esperó que sus nuevas amigas estuviesen listas y las tres bajaron hacia la sala común. Ahí estaban, ya que se acordaba perfectamente los nombres ya que Tamara también hablaba no muy bien sobre ellos, William Lupin, Axel Potter, y Ephram Black. Todos bajaron conjuntamente hacia el Gran Salón. Erica miraba por todos lados a ver si había señales de su adorada amiga. Nada.

Se sentó en el mismo lugar que la noche anterior. Una alumna de 7mo le pasó su horario. William, Axel, Denisse y Cindy hicieron una mueca muy notable de desprecio. Ellos cuatro iban al mismo curso que comenzaría ella. Erica miró su horario, para encontrar la razón por la cual hicieron esa notable mueca. Pociones con Slytherin. Su corazón dio un vuelco, mitad de alegría, mitad de tristeza. Hacía días que Tamara planeaba las cosas que harían en Hogwarts y ella sentía con alegría y ayudaba con los planes. Tamara se imaginaba las clases de Pociones juntas molestando a los Gryffindor. Pero ella ahora era una gryffindor ¿Acaso Tamara seguiría siendo su amiga a pesar de ser de casas rivales? Buscó con la mirada y la encontró. Sentada junto a su hermano, que comía su desayuno mientras le despeinaba más aún sus cabellos platinados. Por las muecas que hacía la jovencita y por su forma de mover los labios, parecía que ahora despotricaba a su hermano, y de paso a Flint. O eso le pareció. Una duda la atravesó. ¿Tamara despotricaría contra ella?

*^*

Primer clase de la mañana. Un completo desastre. Cuando quiso hablar con Tamara, esta la ignoró. Le había ido pésimo y ya había perdido varios puntos. Pociones no era lo suyo, y el profesor había murmurado Parece pariente de Neville. 

*^*

Esa semana había sido horrible. La había pasado muy mal a pesar de los ánimos que le infundían sus nuevos amigos. Le decían que ignorara a Snape, que siempre era desagradable. Que tratara de no hacerle caso a los Slytherin's, que se burlaban de ella. Y su amiga no le hablaba. Y Tom no le daba ya clases particulares. Un vacío se había hecho en su corazón. Por una extraña razón, le recorría una calidez al ver a ese chico, a pesar que aún temía. Varias lágrimas cayeron por su rostro. Extrañaba a su amiga. Y mucho. Recordó a sus padres y sus sollozos se intensificaron. Se sentía muy sola.

Levantó el rostro. Una mano se había colocado en su hombro. Levantó su empapado rostro y a su costado divisó una cabellera rubia que la miraba con una sonrisa de disculpa. No la dejó hablar. La abrasó con todas sus fuerzas.

*^*

La segunda semana hacia su aparición. Erica llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Ahora se sentía feliz, aunque extraña. Sabía bien que Tamara era orgullosa, nunca hubiese ido a pesar de la gran amistad que tenían. Sabía que alguien había hecho algo, pero esta no le quiso decir quién. Vio como la rubia le sacaba la lengua infantilmente a su hermano, y como este se quedó observándola son esos preciosos ojos rojos. Erica, extrañamente, se ruborizó. 

Se sentó en su asiento. Comenzando una amena charla con Ephram, que extrañamente siempre y tratando de disimular observaba a su rubia amiga. Erica sonrió burlonamente. Era buena descubriendo secretos del corazón. Parecía que haría de cupido, y no le importaba mucho que Tamara despotricara a ese joven. Realmente Tamara despotricaba a quien fuese.  

*^*

El primer mes ya había pasado volando. Sus nuevos amigos seguían hablando con ella a pesar de haberse enterado de su amistad con la no muy sociable Slytherin. Que solía molestarlos muy seguidamente. A Erica, en situaciones, le causaba gracia. Tamara no hablaba mal de los Gryffindor's en general, sabiendo que Erica estaba ahí, sino que se metía directamente con cada uno de ellos. Si que tenía repertorio la rubia. Era gracioso oír como los Gryffindor's despotricaban a la rubia cuando estaban todos en grupo, y la rubia claramente lo hacía en público. Y lo que más le causaba gracia era como Ephram se ruborizaba cuando Tamara se dirigía a él. Sabía que Tamara era distraída, pero ya era demasiado no haberse dado cuenta de algo tan obvio.

*^*

Bueno, hablando de ruborizarse, Erica no podía pasar por desapercibido ese sentimiento que la recorría. No sabía bien la razón pero comenzaba a extrañar la mirada de ese joven que le infundía miedo y la vez calidez. Tenía un antojo muy extraño. No le encontraba nunca una buena explicación. Y bien, ella no era la única.

*^*

Observaba el techo de su fría habitación. Miró su mesita de noche. Había una vela encendida, una fotografía. Una joven rubia le sacaba le lengua. Era su hermanita, y nunca nadie diría lo contrario. Era la hermana que nunca tuvo en su anterior vida. Se había convertido en una de sus razones de existencia, aunque aún la idea de dominar el mundo lo perseguía. Aunque una de sus prioridades era proteger con su vida a la portadora de ojos grises, y extrañamente la muggle que tenía sus poderes mágicos, se introducía en sus pensamientos. También sentía deseos de protegerla. Había sentido mucha lástima al ver a las dos jovencitas peleadas por esa rivalidad entre casas, a pesar de que él apoyaba mucho esa enemistad. Había hablado desde el corazón con la terca de su hermana, que tardó mucho en hacerla entrar en razón. Era una orgullosa. Tenía su mismo orgullo, y el de sus padres. Su mejor amigo había entrado en la habitación. Chorreaba un extraño líquido de color morado, y contuvo la risa, él nunca solía reír a pesar de tener a una payasa como hermana. Parecía que el joven Flint había sido de nuevo víctima de la joven Malfoy. Escuchó como Flint despotricaba contra su hermana, que no le molestó, porque bien sabía que ese muchacho no sentía realmente esas cosas, porque si hubiese sido otro ya le hubiese hecho la maldición crucius, de castigo. Él bien sabía los sentimientos de su amigo. ¿Por qué él no podría tener bien en claro los suyos? Se quedó dormido, pensando en la chica, que llegó para apoderarse de sus sueños...

*^*

Yap XD. Es más corto que el anterior, pero suficiente para una noche. Viste Eri, no abandoné tu fic =), cumplí mi promesa. Saludos Eri, te cuidas, y tu también Annie si lees esto ^o^.

Saludos

Tam Malfoy W. (yo despotrico contra los Gryff XD)

Lolit xP (La despotricadora XDD  [¿¿acaso existe esa palabra XD??]


End file.
